Chronology of Erihan
Few of the denizens of Erihan know the full history of the world. Dragons gave Erihan it's name, and that name was subsequently picked up by the Elven people, most humans title things in vagueries, their histories have been lost to death, war, destruction, and apocalypse. 1st Age: The Primordials 500,000 year ago: It is unknown who begot them, but a relatively inert material plane was caught in the wake of a sudden shift in planar alignment, and magic was breathed into the world. From that breath came Dragons, Giants, Titans, Gods, and Elves. 400,000 year ago: The races mentioned above begin to interact with each other. Communities begin to develop. The elves and Dragons begin to organize codified states. Gods begin to either beget new races, or carve out kingdoms of their own to develop as they wish. 300,000 years ago: New races emerge from the creation of now dead gods. Humans, Dwarves, Hobbits, Ents, and other undiscovered races were created during this time, though not in the same places. 200,000 years ago. Dragons begin to largely codify into two factions, metallic and colored. This codification gives birth to the first dragon gods, Tiamat and Bahamaut. These gods are every bit more powerful as a dragon is to an elf. Thus begins the first apocalypse, and the end of the 1st Age, in fire and destruction. Many gods are slain or driven to other planes, continents are shattered, oceans boiled, The maelstrom drives some elves to become Orcs. and in the resulting confusion a new race rises to prominence. 100,000 years ago: The climate begins to normalize, planetary upheaval begins. The Tiamat and Bahamaut sign a peace accord and destroy themselves scattering their children, and slaying many of their own so that dragons will not dominate the world again. Elves begin to rise to prominence 2nd Age: The Elf Age 80,000 years ago. Elves begin to rise to prominence across the northern continent. They call it, El'hennela. They quickly establish colonies across the Nazca Ocean expanding to the Western Hemisphere, and their cities spread across El'hennela.Elven rule is peaceful, with treatment programs for Orcs, to bring them back to the light. It is mostly successful 60,000 years ago: During the age of the second phoenix king, etharch Asurion, his brother Malcador becomes jealous of Ausrion's marriage to his wife, called the Golden Dawn by the Elven people, Rosella Azora. His possession turns from grief to spite. The first Dark Elf is born. Malcador realizes he has changed, and slowly begins to plan his revenge. Over the next five years, he develops the Dark Elf songs, and begins to form a coalition of Dark Elves amongst the Elven nation. 50,000 years ago: The Elven Civil war begins, it will last 5,000 years. Resulting in what Elves call the Harrowing. Trade routes with Elven Colonies in the west are lost. Though the Grief Elves are victorious, the subsequent banishment of the spiteful begins a long slow crawl towards Orcdom for those dark elves. The Age of Elves is at an end. 3rd Age: The Age of Man 48,000 years ago. Mankind begins to spread widely across the world, the elves are drive into seclusion around their white tower. Dark elves scatter widely. 28,000 year ago: Mankind masters agriculture. 18,000 years ago: Mankind master writing 10,000 years ago: Mankind masters the industrial engine, and modern medicine 9,500 years ago: Mankind masters electricity, splits the atom, and begins the information age 9,000 years ago: Mankind masters nanites, AI, space travel and flight. Poliitical upheval coupled with food shortage leads to the Resource Wars. The world is thrown into chaos, atom bombs are used widely. The world is thrown into chaos, a nuclear winter set in, the ozone layer is irreparably damaged. 4th Age: The Age of Magic 8,800 years ago magic returns to the world. Planar confluences are used by the first human gifted to begin to clean the environment. Man is basically back to the stone age for the most part. Technological innovation is slow, but with sorcery becoming such a useful skill, magic can do that which technology could not. It heals the planet. 6,600 years ago. The first human-dominated cities begin to recover from extinction, agriculture is reestablished. Communities begin to form, magic proliferates 5,000 years ago. The first humans begin planar travel. The rules of magic are established and codified are circulated. Disciplines such as Blood magic, summoning, divine magic, and the like begin to take form. 4,000 years ago: Factions amongst the magical elites begin to form around their disciplines. Summoners called themselves Ninth Gate begin to make alliance and deals with extra planar entities. This practice is opposed by those who practice faith-based divine magic, they call themselves the Revillators. 3,000 years ago: Tension between these two factions leads to an all out war across the various communities of mankind. It would take only a hundred years for Ninth Gate to summon demons to assault the temple cities of the Revillators. The Revillators would seek to deny the demons entry into the world by divining an awesome miracle called "The Counter-Stroke". Their goal was to tilt Erihan's planar alignment in order to stamp our Necromany and Summoning. It worked, but also broke the rules of magic. The result chaos throw the world into anarchy, and second apocalypse occured driving the world, once more into darkness. 5th Age: The Current Age 2,000 years ago: Mankind begins to come out of the ashes. Enough knowledge is maintained to kick start agriculture and writing. Elves of spite emerge from the shadows as twisted creatures calling themselves Uruks, or Orcs. They range widely across human land seizing much of the northern continent. Of the remainder of the world not much is known. Crowstead's wizard enact the barrier, and outlaw the practice of magic. Those who will not abide by the accord begin the city of Gardenia. 1,000 years ago: the first human trade networks begin to operate in an area known as the Wasteland. Planar alignment begins to title back to where it was. The Elves have risen their white tower upon a western continent plateau rising it 600 meters. Knowledge of the world at large is lost. Today (863 AM) : The Players know what's up. Category:Erihan Category:History Category:Elves Category:Dragons Category:Crowstead Category:Magic Category:PC